deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario and Luigi VS Ryu and Ken Masters
Description '' Super Mario VS Street Fighter! These legendary duos were formed by creating a palette swap of the hero for Player Two! But which pair is truly superior?'' Introduction (cue: "Invader" - DEATH BATTLE!) Boomstick: When you wanna save time on making new characters for a game, just make palette swaps! So, so many palette swaps… As Boomstick says this, many of the Mortal Kombat ninjas appear on the screen. Wiz: While it was lazy to do this, it still led to the creation of many of gaming’s greatest duos. Boomstick: Mario, Mr. Video Game, alongside Luigi, the Lean, Green, Fighting Machine. Wiz: And Ryu, the Wandering World Warrior, and Ken Masters, the Flashy Fighting Playboy. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Rules *Only official sources will be taken into account. This includes games such as Super Smash Bros. and Marvel VS Capcom. However, sources with outlandish and niche abilities will be overlooked, such as Power Ranger Ryu. *Mario and Luigi will be able to summon power-ups at will. *The battle will end when both members of a team are killed. It is possible for only one person to survive. This would lead to that fighter’s team being declared the victor. Mario Luigi Ryu (cue: “Suzaku Castle” - Street Fighter V) Wiz: He is many things. A fighter. A teacher. A friend. A hero. Boomstick: And a hobo! Wiz: He is Ryu. Orphaned as a child, Ryu was trained by the legendary martial artist Gouken alongside his best friend Ken Masters in the ways of the Ansatsuken. Boomstick: Since then, for unfathomable reasons, he’s entered countless fatal fighting tournaments set up by terrorist groups, weapons manufacturers, and even the goddamn Illuminati! Wiz: But there’s no way any typical fighter could enter a World Warrior tournament. Ryu has a wide arsenal of skills that allow him to tear through the competition. His master Gouken taught him in the ways of the Ansatsuken, a martial art that was initially designed for murder. However, Gouken’s personal style of the Ansatsuken focuses on self-defence rather than murder. Boomstick: We all know his most iconic technique. Say it with me! HADOKEN! As he says this, the intro from Super Street Fighter II is shown, where Ryu performs a Hadoken. Wiz: He can also perform the Shakunetsu Hadoken, a Hadoken infused with fire. Boomstick: The Tatsumaki Senpukyaku is a spinning kick which somehow gives Ryu the ability to briefly ignore gravity. Wiz: And his lethal Shoryuken is a rising uppercut that can launch opponents straight up and can even end a fight instantly. Boomstick: The Focus Attack is a charging punch that can absorb a single and strike opponents in the gut to make them crumple. It also has a red variation which allows him to absorb multiple hits. And the diarrhoea joke foot-''' Wiz: Boomstick, the joke’s dead. '''Boomstick: Aw, fine! The JOUDAN SOKUTOGERI is a powerful side kick that is capable of bouncing opponents off walls. Wiz: Ryu also has a plethora of normal attacks that while simple, they can lead into powerful combos. Some examples include the Axe Kick, the Solar Plexus Strike, and the Jodan Sanrengeki. Boomstick: And you always need ways to PROPERLY finish your opponent. Ryu’s got a ton of these moves, like the Shinku Hadoken, the Denjin Hadoken, and the Shin Shoryuken. Wiz: But in times of desperation, Ryu can awaken the deadly side of the Ansatsuken. A force so evil and dark that it’s name literally means ‘Surge of Murderous Intent’. It turns Ryu from an honourable warrior into a savage monster known as Evil Ryu. This is the Satsui No Hado. (cue: “Evil Ryu’s Theme” - Super Street Fighter IV) Shows Evil Ryu’s intro quote from Super Street Fighter IV. Evil Ryu: Violence…is who I am! Boomstick: Along with a badass design overhaul, Evil Ryu packs loads of new moves. He sacrifices technique and moral code for sheer strength and brutality. ''' Wiz: Like the Ryusokyaku, a crushing axe kick that can break through armor. Or the Ashura Senku, a teleport. '''Boomstick: And who needs things like the Shinku Hadoken or the Shin Shoryuken when you have the Metsu Hadoken or the Messatsu Goshoryu? Wiz: However, even these aren’t Evil Ryu’s strongest moves. To truly end his opponent in the most horrible way, Evil Ryu can perform none other than Akuma’s signature technique: the Shun Goku Satsu. Evil Ryu performs the Shun Goku Satsu on Dan Hibiki in Ultra Street Fighter IV, finishing the match. Boomstick: Nobody knows what goes on behind the pitch darkness, but the move utterly destroys the soul of the victim, leaving them as nothing but a shell of a fighter. Wiz: Yet this isn’t even Ryu’s strongest form. Boomstick: You serious? Wiz: It is possible to go beyond the Satsui No Hado. By clearing his mind and becoming one with the spiritual and peaceful side of the Ansatsuken, Ryu can awaken to the ultimate power: Mu No Ken, also known as the Power of Nothingness. (cue: “Ryu’s Ending Theme” - Street Fighter II) Boomstick: This state makes Ryu impervious to many attacks, along with supercharging his moves, and giving him access to some of the strongest moves in existence, like the Shin Hadoken or the Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Heck, it even allowed him to defeat M. Bison in just one strike! Wiz: With all these skills under his belt, it’s no surprise that Ryu has established himself as one of the strongest characters in the Street Fighter lore. He’s strong enough to lift a thirty-six ton boulder, level a skyscraper, dodge point-black gunfire, survive being hanged and beaten by Seth, keep on fighting despite having a broken neck, survive being on an island as it was smashed instantly by Akuma, survive having Akuma punch a hole straight through his chest, and was even asked to join the Avengers by Captain America himself! Boomstick: He’s taken down countless foes, like Sagat, Ken, Seth, Crimson Viper, M. Bison, Charlie Nash, Rashid, and the Hulk. Ryu’s also defeated Alex with ease, and Alex was capable of defeating the deity-like being Gill, who is powerful enough to survive the Shun Goku Satsu and part the ocean waves. Wiz: And after years of training, Ryu was finally ready to face Akuma to avenge his master. Boomstick: But…Gouken wasn’t actually dead… Wiz: Regardless, Ryu and Akuma fought each other at full strength, neither of them holding back. When the had dust settled and the punches had stopped coming, Ryu emerged victorious. Don’t forget that Akuma is powerful enough to destroy an island and Ayer’s Rock in single strikes, capable of jumping from the ocean floor to ground level in mere seconds while breaking a submarine in a single strike, and even able to go toe-to-toe with Asura. Boomstick: Holy crap! Does he have ANY weaknesses?! Wiz: You’d be surprised, but Ryu is very far from being a perfect fighter. He’s lost many fights fair and square to opponents like Sagat, M. Bison, Akuma, and even his buddy Ken. Furthermore, Ryu has his own moral code that prevents him using dirty tactics, like ambushing his opponents or attacking them whilst they’re down. Boomstick: Still, this is one hobo that you wouldn’t wanna mess with. Ryu isn’t Street Fighter’s poster boy for no reason. Shows Ryu standing up against Seth in Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind. Ryu: I fight to rid the world of such diabolical power! I’ll show you what true strength is! It is the courage to stand up in the face of evil and emerge victorious! Ken Masters Interlude Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It’s time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Mario and Luigi Ryu and Ken Masters DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:KageScourge Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Duos vs Brothers Themed Death Battle Category:'Super Mario vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles